


Dawn's Light

by A_Mythical_Era



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I can't tag at a l l, M/M, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mythical_Era/pseuds/A_Mythical_Era
Summary: Right Hand Man's office is full of wonders. Will the calming area bring danger, or will it bring luck? Find out in this magical adventure!
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Overworking

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Enjoy

Right Hand Man was working hard, trying to get everything done. The theme of Animal Jam's Balloosh was playing in his office.(You should check this song out). Not much was different from other days. Except for the fact it was 3:00 AM. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He sighed. Reginald, the leader of the Toppat Clan, walked in. "Hey... You good?" RHM just pulled Reginald onto his lap and started slowly spinning in the chair. Then, a voice could be heard outside. Two of them. "BITCH GET OUT NOOOOOWWWWW!" Thomas. Crashes were heard. Then glass breaking? "What the f-" Ellie could be heard running. "Shee's gone." "Do we even wanna know what happened out there?" Reginald asked. "No." Thomas replied. (Reference to Talking Kitty Cat 38 (R.I.P Steve...)) 

Reginald looked around the office. "No wonder you're so calm all the time." He said, looking at the mini waterfall. The walls were a green sort of leafy pattern. Plants you wouldn't normally see inside grew around the waterfall. Moss lay on the rocks keeping the waterfall in one place. It wasn't Reginald's first time in here, hell no, it just amazed him every time. The calming music, the beautiful plants and flowers, the plant-ish scent in the room. He knew the second in command had a bird, a parrot in fact, in his office somewhere. He looked for the bird. "Paisleyyy!" He called. "PAISLEY!" Came a squawk from above, making him jump.

"Ok. I get it, you have a cool office, but we have to get to bed! It's 3:00 AM, Raymond." Reginald stated. "Damn. I s'ppose I never noticed the time. Heh."


	2. Outside of the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the HELL happened out there?!

"Hey Thoma-" "BITCH GET OUT NOOOOOOOOOOOWW!" Thomas yelled. He tackled Ellie. "What the f-" He got up and smashed a vase. "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH, BITCH!" "Do we wanna know what happened out there?" Thomas looked at the glass on the floor. "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU


End file.
